No me odies solo déjate atrapar
by Ale Marie Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te enamorarás de tu profesor, arriesgarías tu calificación por amor? ¿Qué pueden ocultar los profesores Cullen, McCarty y Whitlock? -Oh ya cállate Bella, hay que arriesgarnos, simplemente no sabemos bien lo que nos depara el futuro por más que quiera adivinar lo sabremos, hay que arriesgarnos- Alice tenía razón,que más daba, quería a ese hombre, Bella es todo o nada
1. Nuestro primer día

**_Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero que creen no lo son :/, en fin, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto y creo algo que me agrade. Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo :P_**

-Venga Bella, que puede pasar ¿Que te diga que no?, te ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, anduvieron una temporada y pues si terminaron un poco extraño, este es nuestro ultimo año y ya entraremos a la universidad tal vez no entren en la misma, aparte él ya cambio !Tienes que dar tu el primer paso! Anda que no ha dejado de ver al coche desde que llegamos- Me gritaba Alice tratándome de sacar de su coche para que fuera a ver a Jake.

Ay Jake! En realidad no supe bien que había pasado con nosotros, empezamos muy bien siendo amigos, pero por Dios quien no se enamoraría de un chavo alto, un poco musculoso, cabello negro, ojos como la noche y de un tono de piel tan lindo como si se bronceara, aunque aquí fuera imposible, algo que también importa es que fuera tu amigo desde que entraron a la secundaria y con el que compartías muchos gustos en común. Nuestra historia dio un gran giro habíamos pasado por tantos problemas, mentiras, con el realice cualquier tipo de cosas y de pronto terminamos tan mal a tal grado que dejamos de hablarnos tanto es así que ni un "Hola" nos hemos dado.

-! Si Bella!, sabe que vienes con nosotras desde hace 3 años por eso voltea tanto para acá. ¡Anda se una mujer fuerte, independiente, demuéstrale quien es la nueva Bella!- Me decía Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras ella se ponía sus gafas de sol, aun no entendía para que las traía hoy ni un bendito rayo de Sol había querido salir.

-Bella, voltea discretamente para que lo compruebes por ti misma- me zangoloteaba Alice para que tratara de voltear un poco.

Ahora entendía cuando dicen voltea discretamente y terminan pareciendo a la niña del exorcista; haber cortado con el había sido doloroso pero los dos maduramos, tienen razón, mejor voy y lo saludo bien como se debe- Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a cada uno de regreso a su segunda casa, se le pide a todos los alumnos de ultimo grado de preparatoria se presenten para un anuncio del director, debido a que hay varios cambios en algunos de imprevisto. -Maldita sea solo esto me faltaba - así que gracias al querido Director no sirvió de nada armarme de valor y para colmo de males Jacob ya había abandonado el estacionamiento.

Enojada se quedaba corto a como estaba, mientras trato de meterme entre la gente hasta encontrar a mis amigas veo nuevos rostros, se ven que tienen miedo pobres que bueno ya he superado esa época, sino estaría igual

-Por fin pensé que jamás las encontraría- les decía mientras nos sentábamos; como siempre ellas ya me habían apartado lugar en el auditorio y esperábamos lo que tanto querían anunciar.

-Buenos días alumnos, me parece que ya están todos, como ya saben hay muchos cambios nuevos horarios, nuevos maestros y me da mucha alegría anunciarles sobre los mas recientes integrantes de nuestra institución, ellos estudiaron hace poco tiempo aquí y han vuelto a impartir clases, el Profesor Jasper Withlock dará la materia de Historia del Arte sustituyendo al Profesor Barner ya que el profesor tuvo una mala racha el año pasado, el Profesor Emmett McCarty dará la materia de Física sustituyendo al profesor Thompson al igual que será el entrenador de futbol femenil y por ultimo el Profesor Edward Cullen dará las materias de Música sustituyendo al Sr. Brown y Literatura sustituyendo al profesor Vermont ellos serán parte de ahora en adelante y espero de la manera mas atenta se comporten con cada uno de ellos y no los molesten por ser nuevos- El Director comenzó a decir algo mas que realmente no oía debido a que mis compañeras que al parecer estaban gozando de lo lindo con nuestros nuevos profesores, aun seguía sin comprender que mas anunciaba porque también Alice daba saltitos en el asiento y Rosalie se ponía muy colorada y chiflaba.

- ! Ve ese bombón, es tan ufff... Dios podría comérmelo!, con razón será coach ya viste que cuerpazo, quiero que me de clases, con mayor razón entraremos a football- decía Rosalie agarrando la manita de Alice de verdad tengo las...esperen dijo entraremos.

-El de Historia no se queda atrás ya viste que rostro tan lindo tiene, ese es el futuro padre de mis hijos ya lo he visto- Alice susurraba para que solo la escucháramos nosotras dos.

-Por Dios Alice es muchísimo más grande que tu, o bueno eso me parece- le decía en quedito para que nadie me creyera aguafiestas.

-Oh venga Bella, estoy segura de que no es tan viejo, debe de tener unos uhmm 20 y tantos-

-Todas podríamos tener fantasías con ese de Literatura, que bueno que a todos nos dará clases, así podré verlo, Dios sus ojos hipnotizan- gritaba Lauren desde atrás pateando mi asiento ya que daba brincos realmente esa loca no dejara de molestar nunca.- Sus ojos hipnotizan, esta que se fumo a de estar mas que traumada- me decía internamente hasta que lo vi, casi frente a mi tenia los ojos mas lindos que había visto en verdad te podrías perder en esa gran mirada y le podíamos sumar que parecía todo un Dios Griego, el mismo Adonis en persona. En verdad algo me estaba impidiendo que dejara de verlo, era como si me capturaran sus ojos, lo peor de todo es que él estaba viéndome o no, hasta que vi que todos los alumnos se paraban entendí que ya había terminado el Director y comenzaba mi último año escolar

-Bella que clase nos toca primero, si te acuerdas que tu nos inscribiste a las mismas que tu- decía Alice mientras andábamos en el pasillo y buscábamos los lockers

-Hey, Bella, ¿estás aquí en la Tierra o sigues alucinando con nuestros sexys profesores? Picarona quien te viera- Rosalie seguía picándome con el dedo en mis costillas.

-Pa...a...ra Rose, para, me haces cosquillas, no alucino con nadie, solo estaba pensando en unas cuantas cosas, nos toca creo que Matemáticas- les dije tratando de recordar el horario que me habían otorgado hace 2 semanas

-Oh Dios Mate a primera en Lunes que emocionante, con la Srita Denali! que de Srita no se que tenga! Se ve que le...-Alice! Que la Tanyzorra, digo la maestra le tire hasta a un palo con pantalones no significa que nos importe o bueno solo si se mete con los nuevos, la van a linchar eso ya esta visto- le reprehendió Rosalie tomando nuestros lugares en el salón, como siempre casi al final en triangulo para que no nos molesten.

-! Bells, Bella, Bellita! Hoy estas tan bonita, obviamente como siempre- Dios me libre! Porque tiene que ser el, Mike Newton el espécimen mas extraño, pervertido, degenerado y acosador que he conocido; acaso nunca entenderá que no quiero nada con el y que me da cosita a penas estar al lado de el.

-Piérdete Newton, que no ves que estamos ocupadas e interrumpes nuestro momento perfecto- Alice mi rescatadora le lanzaba la mirada mas fuerte que tenia, yo ni loca la haría enojar ni quien se meta cuando esta enojada, de mal humor o si se terminaron las rebajas en las tiendas que mas amas, aportando que si te llamas Mike Newton sumas un plus en todo su odio.

-Buenos Días Alice, pero a ti no te hable, se que quieres llamar mi atención nena, pero no lo hagas solo tengo ojos para Bellita- creo que Mike se acaba de anotar autogol.

-Bien pedazo de uhmm... Perdedor, no se si crees que tus aires de Gigoló Barato te ayudan a conquistar, pero Bella no tiene, ni tendrá ojos para ti, supéralo Mike y ve con Jessica que ella mínimo y te pela- Alice tenia el puño demasiado apretado, si no fuera porque la maestra ya estaba entrando Mike estaría en menos de tres minutos en la enfermería.

-Buenos días Chicos, nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevas oportunidades... Newton no empecemos con el pie izquierdo así que siéntate ya o sino...-Tanya fue interrumpida porque habían tocado la puerta y solo se oía una voz que no había escuchando antes, era realmente cautivadora, sensual y muy sedosa.-Perdone Profesora Denali-... -! Oh Edward!, necesitas algo? Creí que estarías dando clases?- y esta que le pasa? De donde saco esa voz de niña buena!

-Se dieron cuenta le llamo por su nombre de pila nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre de pila o si!? - nos preguntaba Rose muy bajo para que nadie nos escuchara

-Supongo se conocen, será su pareja de turno o algo por el estilo- dije sin preámbulos !por el amor de Dios Bella que te sucede a ti que te importa!

-No aun no profesora, necesitaba saber si usted, puede solicitarme la laptop que le prestó el profesor McCarthy - tómala tanyzorra! No eres de su agrado, eso se ve desde lejos, aunque no lo conozca, o puede que él simplemente este aparentando.

-Claro, deja que vayan por ella y que te la lleven, de acuerdo en unos 15 min. la tendrás, estas en el salón D-101,no es verdad?- de cuando acá ella es tan complaciente, nunca la habíamos visto así, siempre es la persona hostil, que no puede ni servir al mismo presidente, aparte de zorra lame... !BELLA QUE TE PASA!..

Ay Bella será un día largo, mas si sigo así de loca pareciéndome a Alice o a Rose criticando a medio mundo mi conciencia va a terminar matándose.

-Bella, Bella! Te está hablando tanyzorra! Dijo que fueras por la computadora, rápido párate- me dijo Alice en tal susurro que solo ella y yo escuchamos.

-Srita. Swan me oyó lo que le dije? O se debo repetir 3 veces mas, es para hoy, esta en la sala de maestros en mi gaveta y la lleva al salón D-101, por favor- que le llevara que a quien!? Acaso no le han dicho que no soy la mejor cargando y llevando cosas de un lado a otro...

Como pude le conteste un simple -Si profesora Denali- y salí corriendo como pude.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Bien Bella que puede pasar, solo tienes que tocar, no comprendo porque tanto nerviosismo, es solo un profesor equis, siempre ha sido mi problema no he podido hablar con todos profesores. -OK aquí vamos-

Toque la puerta, espero y espero, no se supone que quería la compu rápido, por qué no abre!

-Adelante, esta abierto- Saludas, sonríes, la entregas y te vas, saludas, sonríes, la entregas y te vas, saludas, sonríes, la entregas y te vas, este es mantra para poder entrar; genial lo único que me faltaba el salón esta completamente solo.

-Pro...- Dios que le pasa a mi voz- uhmm... Profesor le manda la computadora la Maestra Denali, me pidió que le dijera que si necesitaba algo mas- sin respuesta alguna deje la computadora en el escritorio y cuando estaba apunto de irme, me vieron unos hermosos ojos, jamás había visto un color de ojos tan lindo como el de él, podría decir que era como un miel intenso dándole paso al dorado era el mismo al cual estaba viendo en el auditorio.

Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad entre la lucha interna de un chocolate aburrido y un dorado cautivador cuando por fin contesto...

-Uhmm si, llámeme profesor Cullen...Este... muchas gracias Srita?- parecía que me preguntaba mi nombre pero no podía dejar de ver ese rostro sin comparación, tenia el rostro mas hermoso que jamás había visto, podía quedarme viéndole a la cara toda la vida era divina en verdad

-Perdone, Bella, Bella Swan, no hay de que, que le digo a la Profesora sobre si necesita algo mas.

-No, no le diga nada, así estoy muy bien, muchas gracias nuevamente, creo que es hora de que regrese a clases no queremos que pierda el tiempo con recados que no son suyos, hasta pronto y gracias- Creo que esa fue la manera mas simple y amable que han usado para correrme y decirme que mi presencia no es grata ahí.

-Disculpe, Srita Swan hoy en su horario le toco la clase de Literatura? Si es así podría avisar que veremos una película para iniciar la clase, no he podido avisar a muchos de sus compañeros, gracias

-Eh, si este, yo... Yo si, si tengo esa clase hoy, claro yo les aviso profesor, no se preocupe, supongo que en la sala de audiovisual o será aquí?- que es lo que pasaba con este hombre que me aturdía tanto simplemente con la mirada.

- Oh si, se me había olvidado decirle, primero será aquí, para decirles unas cosas tal vez solo una media hora después nos iremos a el audiovisual 3, gracias nuevamente eso es todo- Una vez mas vuelvo a ser corrida de una manera sutil.

Dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego !Oh por el amor de Dios que me esta pasando yo no era así, pero este hombre en menos de 15 min. sacó lo peor de mí!

-Si no hay de que ,con permiso, iré a decir el recado no es necesario que lo agradezca tanto profesor- antes de que contestara algo salí dando un tremendo azotón a la puerta que creo que hasta el vidrio retumbo, pero no me importaba, este individuo no me iba a tratar así, por mas que fuera mi profesor.

Al llegar a la clase le dije a la profesora Denali lo que me había dicho el profesor Cullen y me dio permiso de anunciarles a mis compañeros que lo de la clase, fui a sentarme sumamente estresada, tan notorio fue que Alice se limito a sobarme mi espalda, sabiendo que eso podía calmarme; adoraba que mis amigas me conocieran tan bien.

-Bien chicos no olviden su tarea para la siguiente clase - Anuncio la maestra cerrando su carpeta y saliendo disparada de ahí.

-! Gracias Dios, gracias! Creí que iba a morir ahí, no puedo entender para que nos dan tantas matemáticas si varios no estudiaremos algo que tenga que ver con eso!- Rose se estiraba con tanta energía que contagiaba su cansancio.

-Lo se, ni en diseño de modas, ni literatura lo usamos tanto, dime para que queremos saber el limite de X al un cortar una tela para realizar una falda, no me quieran ver la cara- Alice casi lo decía gritando mientras las 3 recogíamos las cosas para ir a Historia del Arte

-Ya chicas calma solo serán varias clases para que estemos en la universidad estudiando lo que mas nos guste- trataba de calmarlas aguantándome la risa por sus caritas de perrito triste Alice en verdad nos enseñaba bien utilizar esa cara.

-Es verdad y estaremos en Seattle, New York o en Londres, se imaginan- nuestras caras eran épicas al imaginarnos todo esto.

-Bien bien, mientras tanto vamos con el futuro padre de mis hijos y seamos felices imaginando todo lo que haremos- Dale con el padre de sus hijos Alice realmente estaba loca.

-Estas mal, debe de tener unos 32 y tu diciendo babosadas, apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene mas de 35 y tiene novia!- creo que Rose estaba 100% de lo que decía o ya había investigado para apostar contra Alice.

-Rosalie Hale estas realmente segura de querer perder, te saldrá caro querida- Ahí estaba la psíquica Alice segura de si, apunto de ganar algo de marca.

Así llegamos al salón viendo que iban a apostar yo me había quedado en una salida de compras en la cual Rose pagara o que fuéramos a un spa en el cual igual pagaría la pobre de Rose, pero en cuanto entramos sentí una extraña conexión entre Alice y el profesor si es que se podía llamar así era tan joven o eso aparentaba que lo podían confundir con un simple alumno

-Son las ultimas verdad chicas bueno pasen, cierren las puertas y tomen asiento por favor- Entonces si estaba en lo cierto la persona que se quitaba el abrigo mientras nosotras como bobas nos acomodábamos en los 3 asientos libres que vimos era nuestro profesor.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a cada uno de ustedes, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, simplemente llámenme Jasper no me gusta mucho las formalidades como profesor, maestro o que me hablen de Ud. no estoy tan viejo como aparento; empezaremos con lo básico, les preguntare su nombre, que desean estudiar y después si gustan me preguntaran a mi lo que gusten- como una persona podía generar tanta confianza a otra eso es lo que el nos estaba transmitiendo tan solo con su vista. -¿Quién desea comenzar?- nos decía con una gran sonrisa que a varias del salón había paralizado de inmediato incluyendo a la duende que teníamos en medio de Rose y yo.

-YO, yo quiero comenzar- había gritado Alice -Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, tengo 17 años y voy a cumplir 18 la próxima semana, deseo de todo corazón estudiar diseño de modas y poder viajar para conocer los diferentes estilo y modas que hay en el mundo- pero si la enana no podía demostrar mayor felicidad con esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa que traía en la cara mientras veía al profesor ya que él también le devolvía esa sonrisa.

-Felicidades Alice, me imagino que estas muy entusiasmada ya que es tu ultimo año y tienes en tu meta muchos logros, si no me equivoco- esto parecía de telenovela el profesor le coqueteaba a mi mejor amiga.

-Uhmm bien el siguiente por favor.- así nos fuimos uno por uno, Rose hablo casi diciendo lo mismo añadiendo que Alice y ella harían su marca y tendrían una gran empresa.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan, quiero estudiar literatura y tal vez quiero irme a Londres porque me gusta más lo clásico y ahí se generaron grandes escritores.- fue rápida y concisa ya lo estaba grabando muy bien en mi mente desde que Alice había hablado para que no se enfocaran tanto en mi.

-Tenemos mucha variedad aquí, escritores y literatos, diseñadores tanto de moda como gráficos, filósofos, pintores, muy bien, espero que todo lo que les enseñe les sirva de algo ya que no solo nos enfocaremos en Historia del arte, al rector Jenks se le olvido mencionar que nos veremos en historia universal así que conviviremos mucho damas y caballeros, bien ya que no hay mas dudas, comencemos con lo bueno- el profesor, bueno Jasper iba a continuar cuando Alice le grito -Pero Profe/Jasper lo siento, no íbamos a hacerle preguntas también nosotros- el simplemente asintió sonriendo.

- Que chica tan lista, muy bien ya que lo recordaste comienza Alice por favor- este ano iba a ser genial mas en esta clase.

-Muy bien que estudiaste y cuantos años tienes-Tan directa Alice, como siempre.

- Jaja, estudie historia, mi especialidad es la historia universal, me apasiona la Guerra Civil y tengo 24 años, siguiente- Que mas querían saber con eso varias chavas lo estaban comiendo vivo, realmente se veía joven.

Rose parecía niña aburrida viéndose las uñas a cada 5 minutos ya que como Alice debía saber todo lo que quería de su nuevo crush no nos estaba pelando, Asia que decidí molestarla haciendo una sátira de ella y se la pase por el hombro de Alice, así fue como Rose revivió y en cuanto me iba a pasar el papel dieron el toque del descanso y podíamos ir por algo de desayunar.

-Venga Rosie ya no pongas esa cara te compro algo para que vuelvas a la vida, acaso no te gusto mi dibujo- la sonrisa de Rose significo que ya estaba de vuelta.

-Si me encanto, Bella, mira mira, ahí va Jake, corre te vemos en la cafetería no te preocupes en la mesa de siempre corre- Dios mi oportunidad, no puedo creerlo es ahora o nunca Swan gritaba mi subconsciente.

-Jake, jake, podemos hablar por favor- que bonito venia hoy en verdad no entendía que hicimos mal, bueno si lo sabia, pero todo era un mal entendido

-Oh, Bella, que sorpresa, que linda te ves, claro que si, porque no hablamos en el patio, hoy se ve que quiere despejarse el cielo, aprovechemos- El sabia mejor que nadie cuanto me gustaba estar bajo un cielo despejado o un poco de Sol

-Ok vamos, gracias- me tomo por el hombro como de costumbre lo hacia cuando andábamos.

-Por aquí esta bien- Yo solo asentir con mi cabeza

-Dime Bells que necesitas- Dios como le digo que quiero salir con él otra vez, esto no es nada fácil- Bien Jake quería saber, uhmm, si tu estas desocupado este sábado, ya que quería salir contigo- Listo directo y conciso

**Hola chica/os no me odien por favor, aún estoy empezando en este mundo de los fanfics, realmente me interese por comenzar a escribir después de leer un sin fin de Fics hechos por varias amigas y por varias personas...**  
**Bien esperemos que Jake no rechace a Bella y si es así que no sea tan malo :S**  
**Besos, nos vemos pronto.****  
****Pd: Tenía una historia antes, pero la borre, prometo que quien la haya leído la volveré a subir, simplemente dejen que le adelante y la vuelvo a subir, de acuerdo? :D**

**Atte: Ale Marie Cullen Swan**


	2. Chismes generan chismes

_**Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero que creen no lo son :/, en fin, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto y creo algo que me agrade. Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo :P**_

-Dime Bells que necesitas- Dios como le digo que quiero salir con él otra vez, esto no es nada fácil- Bien Jake quería saber, uhmm, si tu estas desocupado este sábado, ya que quería salir contigo- Listo directo y conciso

Parece que su color de cara cambiaba cada 3 segundos, ¿Me rechazaría, me diría que ya tenía novia, Santo Dios qué esta pensando?, ¿Cuánto llevo aquí esperando su respuesta?

-Wow, Bella, si que has cambiado, no esperaba algo tan directo de tu parte, por supuesto que si, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – ¡En verdad dijo que sí, VOY A VOLVER A SALIR CON JACOB BLACK!

-Bella, sigues aquí, te he preguntado que si a dónde quieres ir, ¿Estás bien?- Creo que en verdad parezco patética por como estoy actuando.

-Si lo siento es que el ambiente me tranquilizo demasiado, realmente no tengo un lugar destinado para que vayamos, así que, ¿Por qué no al cine? Y después si quieres podemos ir a comer pizza, como en los viejos tiempo

- Claro Bella como en los viejos tiempos, yo creo que esta pensando que no has superado nada, bien ahí. - De acuerdo, acepto lo del cine, pero abrieron un nuevo restaurante, ¿por qué no vamos allá?- Bueno creo que no piensa que estas perdida, hasta ahora me esta sonriendo y que sonrisa.

-Bien Bella, debo ir a comprar mi desayuno, te hablo en la semana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo y ver la hora en que te recoja ¿Esta bien?-

-Si esta bien, hablamos en la semana, nos vemos luego Jake- Creo que tengo que sentarme y concentrarme, creo que no puedo con mi felicidad en este preciso momento, debo ir a decírselo a Rose y Alice, tienen que ayudarme para pensar, que ponerme y que me den consejos nuevamente.

Dios y apenas es Lunes, en verdad será una semana muy larga y pesada, iniciar clases en Lunes nunca me pareció una idea tan atroz y desesperante.

**En la cafeteria **

-Ya no puedo más iré a buscarla en este preciso momento, creo que ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no crees? Santo Dios Rose y si le dijo que n...o ¡NO!- -Por lo que más quieras Alice deja de gritar por poco y tiro mi jugo, calmate – En verdad tenía a unas dos locas guacamayas por amigas, se podía escuchar todo lo que decían apenas y pasabas por la mesa en la que siempre comíamos.

-Calma Alice, ya estoy aquí, sana y salva sin una gota derramada por tristeza, más bien diría yo que es por felicidad y por un enorme nudo de nervios que traía encima; Jake dijo que si, lo invite y dijo que sí esto es más que fantástico- Sus caras no tiene precio creo que si le tomo una foto para que lo recuerden siempre puede servir como extorsión cada vez que planean hacer algo loco y descabellado.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Bella, dijo que si, Santo Dios tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, comprar ropa, ver como te vas a maquillar, toda una odisea para tan pocos días… Espera ¿cuándo saldrán? – Genial active el modo Nigel de la pelicula El diablo viste a la moda en Alice, creo que si pensaba que esta semana iba a ser lenta ahora será peor.

-Alice, deja a Bella en paz, la vas a traumar más de lo que ya la tienes, nena tranquila yo te defenderé si esta psicopata intenta matarte probandote millones de atuendos para tu cita; aparte Alice ni dejaste que Bella mencionara que paso en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Jake.- Amaba más que nunca a Rose realmente en este momento más.

- Pues bien, le dije que si quería salir conmigo el Sábado, me dijo que si una cita como antes, cine y que tal vez íbamos a cenar en un restaurante nuevo que abrieron hace poco, ahora lo malo es que no se la hora, ni donde nos veremos o si pasará por mí como antes, me dijo que me iba a hablar en la semana…Eso fue todo lo que paso. – Eso de mantener un silencio tan largo para mis amigas es raro, pero ahorita como que se les está haciendo costumbre.

- Wow Bella, de cuando acá eres tan directa, pero me alegro, sino, no le hubieras dicho nada a Jake- Al parecer a todos les estaba sorprendiendo eso y en esto se incluye también Rose.

- Sabes creo…- - ¡Oh por Dios chicas no saben el chisme que acaba de surgir por la sala de maestros!- Genial cuando Alice está a punto de decir algo llega la guacamaya número 1 Jessica Stanley, digo me cae bien Jess, pero cuando tiene un chisme o esta con la hueca de Lauren cambia totalmente.

-Jess, cálmate te has puesto hasta roja, ¿Qué paso?- Creo que Alice se tomó algo para relajarse o se enojó porque la callaron.

- ¡Ay! Es que vine corriendo porque en verdad esto está muy bueno, deja que llegue Ángela y les cuento todo, no tarda fue a su casillero.- Al parecer el chisme era grande y escandaloso, tanto para que Ángela lo supiera.

-Miren por fin ahí viene Ang, acaba de entrar y también parece que corrió… Pues ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Jess?- Creo que nadie me hace caso, están muy atentas a que Ang llegue a la mesa.

-¡Bien chicas estamos todas! Ang empiézale a contar lo que viste y después les diré lo que yo escuche- Creo que Jess estará encantada de saber que no necesita un megáfono para su discurso de Bienvenida del Viernes.

-Dios es que sigo sin creérmelo, bien todo empezó cuando iba hacia la oficina del Director porque el profesor McCarty me dijo que si podía ir a pedir el gimnasio para comenzar a hacer las pruebas de los equipos, cuando iba para allá comencé a escuchar unos gritos como de suplica venían del salón D101 creo que estaba la maestra Denali y el profesor el nuevo de literatura no recuerdo bien su apellido…- - Cullen, ehmm es el profesor Cullen, le llevé la laptop de la maestra Tanya- Rayos yo y mi bocota. Alice solo puso los ojos en blanco eso significo un "Bella te metiste tu solita en un gran hoyo".

- ¡LO CONOCISTE, ¿CÓMO ES?!- Sigo opinando yo y mi bocota, creo que Jess me reventó un tímpano y me rompió mi brazo izquierdo.

- Relájate Jess deja que Ang termine de contarnos que paso después- Mi mejor escudo es continuar con el chisme.-

-Bien como les estaba contando, iba pasando entonces escuche que una voz femenina, osease la Maestra Tanya, le decía al profesor Cullen que solo era por esta ocasión que prometía no volver a tratarlo de tu en la escuela, ya que todo el entusiasmo que traía por su llegada no lo podía ocultar, entonces fue el momento en el que se le tiro a los brazos y lo quiso BESAR , él por su puesto se hizo a un lado de una manera muy ágil que ni yo me di cuenta y le dijo que se tranquilizará que le daba las gracias porque los había recomendado que él y sus amigos estarían en deuda con ella, pero que no mal interpretara las cosas, que eran colegas y amigos nada más, que lo suyo realmente no podía funcionar.- Auch, creo que ni yo he tenido una bateada tan fea, digo no soy experta en todo esto pero nunca me han tratado así

-Creo que se lo merece siempre anda encima de cada profesor nuevo y guapo que entra en esta escuela, no espero que los otros dos guapos la rechacen- Wow Jess anda con todo, creo que realmente le gusta Cullen.

Cullen, Bella le has dicho Cullen, es tu profesor , no deberías estar hablándole así, aparte ese hombre te hace cambiar de humor cada 5 minutos. – Oh por Dios, ya cállate, me vas a volver loca- En verdad que mi mente un día de estos me va a traumar.

-Pues en mi opinión los dos son tal para cual, tanto el profesor Cullen como la maestra Tanya, son unos creídos adultos que desean que los complazcan y aparte son muy groseros, supongo que la rechazo porque estaba en la escuela y no quiere problemas por chismes con los alumnos. Por eso creo que él la rechazo- En el nombre de todos lo más sagrado pero babosadas acabo de decir, realmente eso salió de mi boca.

-Wow, Bella, se nota que ese "grosero" como tú lo has llamado, te gusta, pues no pierdas tu tiempo querida, aunque es guapísimo, por supuesto, debemos saber que no sale con nadie, quizá no con alguien como tu o de la escuela, al parecer no eres de su tipo y la Tany, como le dicen Tanyzorra menos. – Lo que me faltaba la abeja reina de las huecas Lauren Mallory, la chica que se cree demasiado.

- Bella, te gusta, por eso no me querías decir como era verdad, que pilla lo querías solo para ti.- -Oh Jess cállate, a Bella no le gusta, se ve que le molesta más porque cuando regreso de entregarle la computadora estaba hecha una fiera – Gracias Alice pero no me pongas más tierra en este velorio.

- Pues como no estarlo, te rechazo, ¿no es así Bella?- Lauren si no se calla en este momento saldrá golpeada por mí o por Rose.

- Contesta Zwam, no pasa nada estamos entre amigas, ya dejaste en claro tus sentimientos, solo entiende que no estas a mi nivel para ganármelo- Your golden lies feed my role in this forgotten space race under my control who's returned from the dead? who remains? You know i don't want you … Sigue cantando Bella, sigue no la escuches.

-A ver, hueca de pacotilla, yo que tú me iba callando, no se si recuerdas que aún me debes una cita en el baño para una golpiza que nunca se te olvidará, porque yo todavía recuerdo lo que hiciste en las pruebas del año pasado para que Allie no pudiera entrar, si lo recuerdas rubia oxidada.- Aquí salió por fin la chica ruda y calida de Rosalie Lilian Hale – Porque no vas a rogarle a Tyler Crowley un poco de afecto, creo que lo fría te esta afectando, querida- Y el remate, Alice

- Dejen que Bella se defienda ya esta grande, no lo creen. Vamos Bella, no me vas a negar que te batearon- Round 2, que nunca se cansará, desde que me mudé a hecho lo mismo.

- No tengo que ponerme a tu nivel, me parece que la bateada en todo momento por Tyler fue otra, porque no te vas ya y me dejas en paz-¡He dicho!, creo que no lo pude decir mejor.

-Sigue metida en tus libros Zwam- Si, anda vete -Es Swan, tonta – No le digas más Rose que ni son regresa

-Ya, Rose esta bien déjala, los chismes generan chismes, no tenía que haber dicho nada de lo que dije y Jess, si, si es guapo, tiene lindos ojos pero es muy hostil y grosero para ser un profesor nuevo. Bien chicas, voy al baño debo ir antes de entrar a clases, las veo en el salón de Litera…- Demonios, nos toca Literatura- Uhmm Lieratura, es en el D-101, después veremos una película.- Si no me preparo psicológicamente de que estaré 1 hra con 50 min en ese salón con alguien que en este momento, por causa de una tonta que genera un chisme y por como me trato, no soportaré nada y me tendré que salir para relajarme.

**En el baño**

- Escuchaste los chismes que andan diciendo sobre la Maestra Denali y el Profesor Cullen, son pareja, me parece que no hacen una buena pareja ella es muy mayor para él, no?-

- Deja tu eso, creo que él no quiere que nadie se entre, pero no sabe que aquí todo corre muy rápido, también escuchaste que corrieron al entrenador anterior por una relación con Tanya, con razón pues venía su verdadera pareja.-

- Basta ya cállense, por lo que más quieran, solo son chismes, dejen a mi guapo Cullen que es un pan que los Dioses nos mandaron- Esto es el colmo hasta en el baño una no puede estar en paz, si creí que iba a ser difícil este año, ahora estoy segura que será un tormento.

- ¡Shsh! Amanda estas drogada o qué te…Cállate alguien viene, vámonos-

- ¿Bella?, Bells, ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Estás bien?- Oh genial, afrontar a Alice, por favor en este momento no.

-Sigo aquí Alice en un momento salgo.- Valor Bella, solo es un día pesado.

- Cariño, te encuentras bien, se que lo que dijo la hueca de Mallory te afecto no te hubieras venido para acá sin nostras,- …- Si Alice, estoy bien solo un poco cansada de tanto chisme que mis oídos escucharon en menos de una hora, eso es todo- Bien esa sonrisa que me esta poniendo me convence de que por ahora no dirá nada.

- Bella, no quise preguntar que pasaba, pero después de que regresaste de entregarle la computadora a el profesor venías muy molesta, ¿ Qué sucedió?- Error, no fue esa sonrisa, fue la de sacarás la sopa como sea.

- Simplemente no congeniamos eso fue todo, es muy déspota, grosero, altanero y con los chismes ya no sabe uno que pensar- Si evade Bella, sólo evade.

- No hagas caso a los chismes, aunque haya sido Ang la que lo contó, son nada más que chismes y con respecto a que no congeniaron, es nuevo tu fuiste igual cuando entraste a esta escuela lo recuerdas- Si en eso tenía razón Alice, solo fue el primer día supongo que con el tiempo mejorará. Aparte yo fui algo similar, no quería que nadie se acercara para hablarme hasta fui grosera con ellas.

-Tienes razón vamos, se nos hace tarde- - Cierto, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- Oh no, no por favor cuando dice eso, significa que algo pasará alrededor de una de las 3.

**Será que Alice si esta empezando a tener buenos presentimientos o sólo esta alucinando **

**Hola chicas y chicos (Si es que me leen chicos :P) no me odien por favor, se que los he tenido abandonadas y abandonados, pero como estoy de vacaciones pues ya saben las fiestas andaban muy buenas.**

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo... Dejen Reviews:- Favs - Follows Siento que no les gusta**

_La canción es de Muse se llama Hyper Music_

**Atte: Ale Marie Cullen Swan**


	3. Encuentro prejuicioso

_**Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero que creen no lo son :/, en fin, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto y creo algo que me agrade. Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo :P**_

- Bella, no quise preguntar que pasaba, pero después de que regresaste de entregarle la computadora a el profesor venías muy molesta, ¿ Qué sucedió?- Error, no fue esa sonrisa, fue la de sacarás la sopa como sea.

- Simplemente no congeniamos eso fue todo, es muy déspota, grosero, altanero y con los chismes ya no sabe uno que pensar- Si evade Bella, sólo evade.

- No hagas caso a los chismes, aunque haya sido Ang la que lo contó, son nada más que chismes y con respecto a que no congeniaron, es nuevo tu fuiste igual cuando entraste a esta escuela lo recuerdas- Si en eso tenía razón Alice, solo fue el primer día supongo que con el tiempo mejorará. Aparte yo fui algo similar, no quería que nadie se acercara para hablarme hasta fui grosera con ellas.

-Tienes razón vamos, se nos hace tarde- - Cierto, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- Oh no, no por favor cuando dice eso, significa que algo pasará alrededor de una de las 3.

**Salón D-101**

-Bien damas y caballeros comencemos, por favor cierren la puerta me parece que ya están todos aquí- …. – ¡NO! Esperen no cierren, corre Bella, apúrate que están a punto de cerrar. ¡CORRE!- Alice ¿Quieres que me mate o ¿Qué?.

- Ya voy espérame, diles que no cierren- Genial primer día y llego tarde.

- Lo siento profesor, no solemos llegar tarde, es que no nos dejaban pasar en el pasillo, los chicos estaban jugando, ya sabe por la nieve.- A ver si nos deja pasar con esa cara de… bueno ni sé como tiene su cara Alice no me deja ver bien, supongo que nos dirá que no, con eso de que es muy altanero.

-Bien señoritas, tengo reglas, no siempre hago estas consideraciones, espero que sea la última y la primera vez que suceda algo así -…- Pasen y tomen asiento rápido- Dios su voz sí que perturba, hasta llega a dar miedo.

- Lo siento, ven Bella ahí esta Rose-…- Perdón profesor, con permiso.- Bien pasó rápido y se acabo.

-Oh Srita. Swan yo creí que no era una persona de retardos, espero de verdad sea la última vez que pase esto, por favor siéntese rápido, me parece que sus amigas le han guardado un asiento.- Respira. Inhala, exhala, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-No volverá a pasar, no se preocupe, no acostumbro a ser así-… 14,15,16, Dios que hostil.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué estábamos?- - Se iba a presentar, profesor- - Gracias Srita… - -Mallory, profesor, Srita Lauren Mallory

- Para ahorrarnos las preguntas hacia a mí comenzaré con algo breve si puedo y luego pasaré lista, les explicaré un poco de la clase y nos iremos a audiovisual 3 para ver una película de la cual quiero un resumen, comentario personal diciendo si les agrado, y tiene que llevar portada ¿De acuerdo?, también me encantaría que empezaran a leer Cumbres Borrascosa, lo vamos a comentar la siguiente clase, hasta ahora ¿todo bien entendido?- Santo Dios es un robot o de dónde cree que el tiempo nos alcance y pretende que todo esto esté para mañana.

-No creo que nos dé tiempo de todo- Concuerdo con quien haya dicho eso.

-Disculpen, tienen comentarios, sin pena chicos, esto es solo una clase en la cual deberán hablar demasiado.- Genial, hablar, lo que me encanta.

- Bien. Soy el profesor Edward Cullen, he vivido aquí durante 2 años desde que me mudé de Alaska, me reincorporé a dar clases ya que estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que me quise ocupar de la música, también soy pianista, tengo una especialidad en eso, detesto el desorden y la indisciplina, no doy segundas oportunidades- Me miró fijamente ¿ Por qué demonios voltea a verme, por qué no ve hacia Alice?, la expresión en su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil y airada.

-Bien, he dado clases varias veces, más que nada en donde vivía antes, pero no hablemos del pasado, estoy aquí para enseñarles todo lo que se de Literatura, verán que iremos demasiado rápido y no estoy interesado en las personas que se retrasan, ya que leeremos bastante les pido que vayan practicando en la agilidad de su lectura. Por favor anoten en un cuaderno limpio si es que tienen lo siguiente:

La literatura antigua hasta el siglo V, Literatura antigua de India, Literatura sánscrita, Literatura antigua de China, Literatura antigua de Japón, Antigüedad clásica, Los griegos, Los romanos ,Literatura medieval (siglos V-XV), Literatura Latina, Literatura china, América, Literatura de la edad moderna europea (siglos XV-XVIII), Literatura renacentista, Literatura barroca, Literatura contemporánea .

Las lecturas serán para promediar, 3 libros por cada evaluación.

-Wow, que hermosa letra, ¿ya te diste cuenta se va derecho?.-… - ¿Ya viste? es perfecto, te lo dije- cuchicheos eso es lo único que genera este ser humano.

- Oh, mira Bella, ¿ya viste su caligrafía?, es perfecta, muy pulcra diría yo- Alice tiene toda la razón es perfecta, en verdad es muy linda, creo que es como si alguien la hubiera impreso en el pizarrón, sin ninguna inclinación, no hay nada imperfecto.

- Silencio todo el mundo. – Continua siendo tan prepotente aunque todo tenga perfecto. Wow ¿yo dije eso en verdad?. – Bien, me parece que no podremos tomar lista si quiero que vean esta película, debo comentar que existirán veces en las que los libros que lean no serán de la época, ni el género literario que estemos viendo en clase, por cada libro quiero un reporte de lectura de 5 cuartillas, sí, sí, ya me imagino que dirán es mucho, pero créanme que les conviene todo esto que estoy haciendo.- Que nos conviene, creo que al profesor lo explotaron cuando era un pequeño, ¿acaso no cree que tenemos otras cosas que hacer?, me parece que me empezaré a desvelarme muy seguido. Terminaré acampando en la escuela.

-Bien todos por favor trasládense al salón de audiovisual 3, veremos la película de La Odisea, así llévense todas sus cosas y vamos, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y si no terminamos la veremos la siguiente clase. – Genial la manada de salvajes siempre tienen que salir corriendo y empujándose, creo que Alice y Rose entendieron que aún no deseaba matarme por ir a ver una película.

-Srita Swan, por favor vaya a pedir el salón y que nos conecten todo lo necesario, no tarde la espero allá.- Que hoy es día de manden a Swan para que se mate al caminar.

-Si profesor, ya voy.- Espera Bella, deja que salga… -Alice, Rose, me acompañan, antes de que le aviente lo que tenga a la mano a ese, profesor- En que número iba cuando me cansé de contar.

- Venga, vamos y cálmate, es que no tiene a nadie conocido y tú le llevaste la compu, yo creo que por eso te molesta con ese favor.- Ja! Ni yo me creo eso Rose, por Dios.

-Ya da igual, venga vamos rápido para que no piense que se nos hace costumbre llegar tarde.-… - Por cierto Bella, por qué lo odiaste, me parece que llega a ser un poco amable, acaso no te gusto la clase, eso de leer 3 libros se te hará fácil, verdad que nos ayudaras a estas dos pobres almas- Ese puchero, siempre tengo que decir que sí a ese puchero que Alice nos enseña. Ahora entiendo a mi padre cuando hago eso.

-Ja! Están equivocadas que les leeré los libros, bien les ayudaré con uno y uds. tratan de leer los demás de acuerdo- Que le hago al tonto si siempre nos hemos ayudado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Profesor Cullen, las llaves y el control, me dijeron que no podían venir, pero que el DVD funcionaba muy bien, que si necesita algo más.- Espero que diga que no o que mande a alguien más. -

-Creí que no iban a llegar, aunque solo la mande a ud. Siempre debe ir acompañada para todo, bien , bien, vaya a abrir por favor – Agh, que no tiene 2 manitas y dos pies para moverse muy bien o que le sucede. Hombre flojo.

-Ya esta listo chicos entren y guarden silencio.-…- Listas para 1 hra de la Odisea, porque no compramos algo para no nos durmiéramos, un chicle tal vez- -Rose, no es el cine, anda presta atención, que tal si luego quiero hacer una fiesta Griega y debes ayudar-… -Chicas cállense, que no ven que nos van a…-…-Se aburre srita Swan me parece que esto tiene que ser importante para ud, no lo cree así- Genial, esto es más que genial, primera vez que llego tarde, primera vez que no se le olvida mi apellido a 1 solo profesor y primera vez que me regañan en toda mi preparatoria.

-No he perdido nada de la película les decía a mis compañeras de que debíamos guardar silencio, eso fue todo.-…- La vista a la pantalla Sritas, ahí no perderán nada y no se aburrirán.- Esto es el colmo.

-…-

Bien chicos pueden salir e ir a su siguiente clase, los veo mañana, traigan lo que les pedí para el viernes y comiencen a leer Cumbres Borrascosas desde ahora, se les hará más fácil todo- Por fin mi Dios, por fin ahora solo faltan 3 clases más y en eso se incluye la querida clase de gimnasia, creo que moriré el día se me a hacho súper largo y no he vuelto a ver a Jacob.

-Bella, estás aquí, ya están terminando de salir- Uhmm, ya todos salieron, hasta al hostil –Oh, no me di cuenta, perdón, vámonos ya casi esta terminando el día solo quiero llegar a mi casa- Si mi cuarto, un té, mi tarea, otro té y a dormir.

-¡Ay, chicas es Lunes! Me voy a morir de verdad ya no puedo, alguien me explica por qué siempre nos atontamos cada vez que regresamos- Estoy tan de acuerdo con Rose, ¿Por qué?

-Bellita, en vez de que vayas a tu casa y estés solita hasta que llegue Charlie por qué no vamos a mi casa y hacemos la tares y te quedas a comer, Rose también va ir, piénsalo y pues pídele permiso a Charlie.- Una tarde de descanso, tarea, creo que puedo cambiar mis planes y desahogarme con mis amigas haciendo los deberes.

-Antes de la clase de gimnasia le hablo y le digo el plan, gracias Alice- Solo 3 clases más y podremos irnos de aquí. Nunca creí que fuera tan agotador la prepa.

**Hola chicas/chicos, recuerden apenas entro a todo esto y espero que en estas vacaciones que me quedan (ya que entro hasta el 20 de Enero a la Universidad)**

**Bien esperemos que el final de Bella, pueda ser más leve y no se mate haciendo ejercicio.**

**Se que Edward parece muy malo con ella, pero ya verán después sus razones.**

**Besos, nos vemos pronto.****  
****Pd: Sigan son sus reviews, favorites, followers :D**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Atte: Ale Marie Cullen Swan**


	4. Los cambios perjudican

_**Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero que creen no lo son :/, en fin, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto y creo algo que me agrade. Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo :P**_

-Sí pa, ese es plan, no te preocupes vale, si quieres puedes pasar por mi o le digo a Rose que me de un aventón hasta la casa, no se si ella se vaya a quedar a dormir- Di que sí, por lo que más quieras Charlie di que sí.

-Bien Bella, por favor termina todo bien antes de que empiecen a perder el tiempo en yo que se cuantas cosas, de acuerdo, recuerda que es el último empujón para ya graduarte, nos vemos en la casa, no llegues tarde, comeré en la oficina. Pórtate bien cielo, te quiero con cuidado.- Gracias al cielo que me dejo, supongo que si estará muy ocupado para ir a comer a casa y no me quiere dejar sola.

- Chicas listo si me ha dejado, vámonos ya por fin terminó este día de locos.- Si por fin terminó este día.

-Bella, Beellaa ¡BELLA!- Demonios, no por favor ya me quiero ir de aquí. Ángela no hagas esto.

-Ang-, ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?- Di que no, di que no, que simplemente te vienes a despedir.

-Oh no, yo realmente no necesito nada, pero como me tocó ahorita Literatura, me dijo el profesor que si puedes ir que necesita tu ayuda, ya que tu le llevaste la computadora, podrías hacerle este favor- Genial, lo que me faltaba, no puede ser.

-Este, es que ya me iba, pero bueno, ¿está en el mismo salón que dio clases hoy?- Esto era lo último que me podía pasar cuando por fin ya me iba a ir.

-Chicas las veo en un momento, no creo que tarde mucho, les marco cuando ya vaya para el coche, de acuerdo- Si me apuro en llegar no creo que me tarde tanto.

-Bella, espera te acompañamos- Creo que si dijeron algo así, realmente no escuché, así que aquí me encuentro corriendo por los pasillos en verdad este Sr. me va a terminar matando.

**Salón 101**

-Ya lo hice antes puedo ahora, solo son un par de cosas y ya me voy- Si claro, solo si este loco no me pide hacer la Odisea en un día.

-Profesor Cullen, puedo pasar- Uhmm que extraño, esta loco por qué habla solo…oh creo que esta al teléfono, -No Emmett, sabes bien que esto no puede pasar aparte de que me esta acosando demasiado, qué es lo que le sucede, creo que debo aclarar bien las cosas para que no confunda nada, simplemente somos unos conocidos para que no suene tan feo le diré que es una buena amiga. Oye, por cierto dónde esta Jasper, oh ya veo están en el coche, tendrán que esperar un poco, debo arreglar unos asuntos y voy para allá, eres un sucio Emmett, son menores de edad pervertido, jaja te veo al rato- Wow, si puede reír y sonreír, o eso parece, creo que debo volver a tocar a ver si se da cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-Profesor-…-Oh pase Srita. Swan, perdone estaba en una llamada- Si creo que si escuche.

-No se preocupe, me dijeron que me necesitaba, en que lo puedo ayudar- Algo cambio en él, esta actuando diferente.

-Bien, ya que no conozco a muchos alumnos y por lo que he escuchado es una buena alumna, quería saber si podría ayudarme solo por unas cuantas semanas con unas cuantas cosas, no son muy pesadas para que no interfieran con sus deberes.- Osease que sea su secretaria, genial, su Lauren me molesto hoy con él no me imagino que hará cuando se entere de que le ayudaré.

Si me quiero negar este es el momento, vamos Bella, dile lo que piensas. –Si, claro que si, no se preocupe, en lo que pueda le ayudaré.-¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decirle?

-Bien primero que nada, necesito que me ayude a pasar unas cuantas cosas a la computadora, yo podría irle dictando unos cuestionarios para las lecturas, los temarios; ya que este sistema es diferente a comparación con el que había trabajado antes, también deseo que me ayude a realizar las listas de sus compañeros y si es posible podría agregar una foto para que empiece a reconocerlos ya después le pediría las cosas conforme va avanzando las cosas.- En palabras menores quiere que haga la mitad de su trabajo, pero en fin, pobre creo que realmente necesita ayuda con eso de que es nuevo profesor y hace tiempo que retomo dar clases.

-De acuerdo profesor, ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos?- No diga que hoy, no diga que hoy, no diga que hoy… Si lo pienso yo creo que puede decir que hoy no.

-Me parece que ya termino clases, puede quedarse un rato.- Oh demonio, lo que me esperaba.

-…-

-Oh como lo lamento, que torpe he sido, es apenas el primer día de clases, por su puesto que no puede quedarse, le han de haber dejado muchas cosas, le parece si nos vemos el Miércoles a las 2:45 en este salón- Que cambio tan más radical, pero bueno entendió perfectamente mis pensamientos.

-Si lo siento, ya tenía planes con mis amigas para hacer mis deberes, claro el Miércoles a las 2:45- Siendo sincera, me agrada más este profesor que el malhumorado, hostil y arrogante que conocí en la mañana.

-Perfecto Srita. Swan la veré mañana en clase, muchas gracias.- Me acaba de sonreír realmente acaba de hacer eso.

-Si, hasta mañana, con permiso.- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Hoy en la mañana estaba apunto de matarlo por como me trato cuando le entregue la computadora, por como se porto en clase y ahora le estaré haciendo favores hasta no se cuando. Que extraño todo esto.

-Bells- Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Hey, Jacob, qué tal tu día- Que lindo se ve. Realmente ya quiero que sea sábado para poder salir con él.

-Uff Bellita creo que este año me explotaran peor que nunca, estoy pensando en si entraré o no este año al equipo, con eso de que debo hacer 3 exámenes para ver las universidades.- Oh no, yo que quería verlo jugar otra vez.

-Wow Jake, yo creí que te gustaba mucho ser el capitán de tu equipo de soccer, espero que puedas acomodar tus horarios para que no tengas que salirte de nada.- Con eso de que no le gusta jugar.

-¿Qué tal tú, cómo estuvo tu día? Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Y más que no estas acompañada por tus amigas- Oh si es verdad las chicas.

-Bueno es que me mandó llamar en profesor de Literatura para unas…-

-¡Srita Swan!- Auch… ¿Ahora qué le sucede? -Bella creo que ese profesor está enojado contigo, hiciste algo malo- Que le ha picado al profesor Cullen. Esa cara es la misma que en la mañana, en que momento puede cambiar tanto rápido una persona.

-Mejor ve Bella, te espero aquí.- Pero que hice ahora. ¿Por qué tendrá esa cara?

-Ehmm si iré, que tal si me grita más feo, te veo en un rato Jake.- Respira Bella, no has hecho nada supongo que se le olvidó decirme algo.

-Profesor, esta todo bien, necesita algo.- Por el amor de Dios esos ojos si que llegan a asustar, pero hay algo más en esta nueva mirada, parece enojado, pero triste, oh vamos Bella, necesitas lentes.

-Sabe que, disculpe, no le hago perder su tiempo regrese con su noviecito, lo siento.- Que demonios, estos hombres son algo volubles en verdad.

-¿Para qué te quería Bells?- Eh en que momento Jake llego a mi lado. –Uhmm, simplemente me recordó la hora en la que nos veríamos el Miércoles para que le ayudara con unas cosas, nada más- Que hombre tan más extraño.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa-…- Bella, estás aquí, Tierra llamando a Bella.-

-Uhmm lo siento Jake, me quede pensando si tenía algo pendiente para no faltar a la cita con el profesor nada más, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme, pero debo ir a casa de Alice ya había quedado con ellas.- Tonta Bella, recházalo anda ve y recházalo, si seré tonta.

-Bien entonces te acompaño al estacionamiento, vamos.- Cosas como estas son el porque me enamoré de él.

**En el estacionamiento. **

-Gracias.- Claramente lo extrañaba, de eso no cabía duda alguna pero hoy necesitaba más a mis amigas para poder desahogarme a gusto.

-Mira Jake ahí están, gracias nuevamente por traerme. Hablamos más tarde o en la semana, de acuerdo.- Por mi encanta de hablar hoy, pero con eso de que tenemos muchas tareas prefiero que hablemos en la semana para poder ponernos de acuerdo en la cita del sábado.

-No hay de que, no me desviabas debía ver a mis amigos por aquí, pero al parecer aún no llegan, bien me saludas a las chicas, nos vemos después- Que raro suena eso de me saludas a las chicas, al principio ni ellas mismas aguantaban que hablara de Jake , pero de un tiempo para acá hasta me ayudan a buscarlo para poder hablar con él, supongo que se él se da cuenta de que están cambiando.

-Adiós Bella.-… -Adiós Jake.-

Creo que les dije que me esperaran en el coche pero no afuera del coche pues que es lo tanto las tienen entretenidas, que ni a la puerta están viendo como siempre a ver si no me caigo o algo por el estilo.

-Alice, creo que debo confesar que no puedo dejar de ver a esos dos enormes hombros musculosos, que sin resistirme dejaría que me abrazaran y dios, que cuerpazo tiene le profesor Emmett.

-Rose, créeme cuando digo que no eres la única que no puede dejar de ver a alguien en especifico es verdad, Jasper esta muy lindo, sinceramente me encanta- Estas locas.

-A VER SEÑORITAS. ¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen, acaso están viendo a los nuevos profesores?-… -AAAAHHHH, Bella, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por poco se me sale mi pobre corazón, quieres que nos de un infarto o algo parecido- Par de mensas, quien las manda a estar de pervertidas.

-Así tendrán la conciencia, ¿nos vamos ya?- Corran que simplemente quiero descansar un rato.

-Claro pero en el camino nos cuentas que quería el otro nuevo bombón que ingreso en la escuela.- Si que Rose no tiene medida.

-HEY EDDY APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE.-Quién grita tan feo.

-Rose, de pura casualidad, sabes si hay algún Eddy en la escuela- … -Uhmm que yo recuerde no hay ninguno al que puedan llamarle así Bells, ¿por qué? Aparte la voz suena como la del entrenador Emmett- Eddy, solo que sea, no eso es imposible –Jajaja, Bella, le estan hablando al profesor Cullen- ¿Qué? Jajajajaja Eddy, que lo oyeran los alumnos dirían que suena tan gay.

-Por Dios Emmett, cállate, sabes bien que odio que me digas Eddy da gracias a Dios que no te han oido, oh no demonios- po Dios no esta viendo para acá verdad. –¿Qué sucede Eddy?, ¿Por qué te callas? Oh, ups- Si, nos esta viendo

-Chicas están viendo para acá, creo que deberíamos irnos ya -…- Si concuerdo con Alice, Rose abre las puertas ya- Venga Rose corre.

-Hola chicas- Nos está saludando el entrenador … Un premio para la observadora número uno, bien si me muevo discretamente para sacarle las llaves a Rose, no creo que se den cuenta que les… Pero que esta haciendo Rose.

-Hola profesor McCarty, Jasper, Profesor Eddy perdón Cullen- ¡MENSA LE HA LLAMADO EDDY!

-Creo que se le van a salir los ojos del asombro que demuestra Eddy- Rose para ya.

-Rosie, ya nos podemos ir-… -Hasta mañana profesores- Si yo era torpe a veces, ella me ganó hoy.

-Emmett McCarty súbete ya antes de que te golpee- Ups pobre puerta creo que hasta a mi me dolió ese portazo. Aparte quién en su sano juicio trata así a su… ulala, es un Volvo C30.

-Sritas, hasta mañana- Creo que los únicos profesores que me han caido bien son esos 2.

-Nos vemos mañana Alice, Rose , Bella, adiós- Esto es extraño, demasiado diría yo.

-Bien ¿Quién quiere pizza, música y tarea?- Creí que nunca nos íbamos a ir.

-Te acepto la pizza y música, pero me esforzaré para hacer mi tarea- No te preocupes ya somos dos Allie, ya somos dos.

-Ok, andando.-…- Por cierto Bella, ¿qué quería Eddy?- ¡ROSE!

-Querida y hermosa Lilian avanza, antes de que venga y nos regañe por tu culpa- Más por este día no por favor ya no quiero más.

**Hola chicas/chicos, no me odien se que se les prometí actualizar pronto, pero en verdad me comen en la Universidad, eso de estudiar Diseño esta pesado y más si me llenan de proyectos, espero que con estos capítulos que voy a subir pueda recompensar un poco.**

**Bien espero que en verdad me perdonen y sigan leyendo, si no les gusta nada la historia digan algo, den señales de que va bien, va mal, etc. **

**Ya van a cambiar varias cosas.**

**Besos, nos vemos pronto.  
Pd: Sigan son sus reviews, favorites, followers :D**

**Lo siento en verdad.**

**Atte: Ale Marie Cullen Swan**


	5. El otro lado

_**Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero que creen no lo son :/, en fin, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto y creo algo que me agrade. Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo :P**_

**Edward POV**

-Edward… Edward vamos hermano ya levántate que, debemos ir a trabajar, se nos va a hacer tarde, no está bien que en nuestro primer día tengamos retrasos – Oh Jasper déjame dormir más. Aún tenemos tiempo.

-…10 minutos más…-

-Eddy levántate, ya no seas tan flojo, venga que hasta me levante temprano, muévete hombre o si no te haré bolita- De acuerdo ya entendí levantarse, anotado.

-Vale vale, dejen que me despierte bien por favor, no puedo ni abrir los ojos.- Que horror por algo no quería regresar a dar clases. Preferiría seguir tocando el piano.

Bien Edward, solo será por un tiempo ya lo he hecho, pero trabajar en el mismo lugar que Tanya no va a ser nada fácil, siempre molestándome, acosándome, en verdad me cuesta pensar que pasaré un buen tiempo con toda esta locura. Jasper me deberá una por aceptar que nos recomendará Tanya en este trabajo.

-Bien chicos en que nos vamos a ir, cada quien en su coche o todos juntos- Un rato de soledad no creo que no me caería nada mal, pero para que llevar tantos autos si vamos al mismo lugar.

-Por ahora hay que irnos en el Volvo, ya cuando tengamos los horarios bien establecidos y todas las cosas en orden nos llevamos cada uno su coche, ¿Están de acuerdo?- Esa si es una buena idea a estas horas que ni llego a carburar muy bien.

-A mí me parece bien, solo con una condición de que me dejen escoger la música, digo me agrada la tuya Eddy, pero a veces me da sueño tanta cosa clásica- Torpe Emmett, si mi música varia bastante.

-Oye mis gustos son variados, no solo escucho música clásica debo aclararte eso, en fin ya andando vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde y tantas molestias para levantarme deben valer la pena.

-Ay Edward, quita esa cara, sabes que es lo mejor después de cómo han pasado las cosas, andando- Jasper siempre siendo tan optimista pero es muy complicado, después de pasar tanto tiempo de que di clases.

-Si hombre quita esa cara de amargado, Eddy imagínate que te vea una alumna así ni podrían decir que eres su amor platónico- Ya comenzó de pederasta.

-Emmett, no digas tonterías y muévete que tenemos prisa- Aunque sigo sin entender porque debemos ir tan temprano ellos entran a las 7:50 y son apenas las 6:30, ni que viviéramos en un lugar tan grande.

-Bien yo adelante, Jasper te toca atrás- Ay Emmett siempre tan infantil. Pero si no hubiera sido por ellos dos todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Eddy ya tengo las canciones para el camino, corre sube ya-…- Vale ya voy-

-Emmett baja el volumen yo creo que la gente a de pensar que van unos locos sordos abordo- Digo es una buena elección Snow Patrol y más esta canción es muy buena, pero no quiero quedarme sordo.

-Oh venga Eddy, Called out in the dark es una de tus favoritas, deja que me divierta un rato.- Ay Emmett espero que nunca cambies, ya que si pasa eso nadie me divertiría tanto como tú.

-Esperemos que tu lista de canciones sea buena Em, no queremos que Edward te baje a la mitad del camino.- Jaja no sería mala idea, pero soportaré, eso espero.

Todas las canciones me gustaron en realidad no tiene mal gusto Emmett, solo que cuando se pone de insoportable y empieza a molestarme con grupos que realmente no me gusta ahí es cuando quiero golpearlo. Pero hoy realmente se ha lucido, Snow Patrol, Muse, Kings of Leon , Avenged Sevenfold y para terminar Arctic monkeys me gustó mucho.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Chicos ya casi llegamos miren ahí esta nuestro viejo colegio- Dios como ha pasado el tiempo, en verdad estamos de regreso.

-Bueno un nuevo comienzo, ¿no es así hermanos?-… -Si venga con todo, Edward si necesitas algo nos mandas un mensaje, recuerda que estamos aquí por cualquier cosas que haga Tanya- Oh Jasper tenías que recordarme a cierta personita.

-No se preocupen ya veré como lo -… -EDDY, oh Dios Eddy, ya llegaste me alegro tanto de verte en verdad sigo sin creer que vamos a trabajar en el mismo lugar- Madre mía teníamos que invocarla, bien debo calmarme y hacer como que no me molesta nada.

-Loca a la vista, repito loca a la vista, vamos Jasper hay que dejarlos solos- ¡Qué! ¡NO! Emmett me las pagaras.

-Hola Tanya, si nos disculpas debemos ir a ver al director, uhmm hablamos luego.- Que no me siga por favor Dios ilumínala y has que no me siga.

-Eddy, quieren que los lleve, supongo que no recuerdan donde quedan varias cosas, en los últimos años han cambiado muchas cosas- Creo que puedo recordar muy bien, no estoy tan viejo para olvidar cosas.

-No te preocupes Tanya, podemos solos, aún recordamos bien varias cosas, se nos hace tarde con permiso- La salvación divina Jasper Withlock aplausos señores aplausos.

-Gracias Jazz, realmente eres un buen amigo, no que otros, ni se diga, verdad Emmett- Ésta si me la cobro.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que la loca de tu ex, siga de… Pues loca por ti- Sigo pensando en que fue lo que le vi.

Al principio era muy buena y linda conmigo, pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando empecé a practicar para uno de mis conciertos, no dejaba de mensajearme, llamarme a cada 5 min, lo que menos soporto de una mujer es que me acose de una manera sobrenatural, está bien que te interesen las cosas de tu pareja pero ya es exagerado saber qué hace en cada instante de su día. En verdad le intenté explicar que era lo que me molestaba y parecía que había entendido, pero el día que salí con una de mis compañeras por algo de comer en mi receso y que me hizo una escena de celo ahí fue cuando todo termino.

Era una de mis mejores amigas, pero creo que nunca debimos comenzar a salir como algo más, hay cosas que es mejor dejar como están para que no empeoren o mejor dicho nos volvamos otros.

-¿Edward, escuchaste lo que dijimos o ni nos prestaste atención?- En que momento llegamos a la dirección.

-Oh lo siento estaba pensando, si pasemos todos de una vez, supongo que nos dirá lo mismo a los 3- Aparte para que perder el tiempo esperando a que salga uno por uno.

- De acuerdo pasa por delante Jasper siempre tienen la manía de ser más amables y cálidos contigo. Ya que supongo se han de acordar de varias cosas que hicimos en el pasado Eddy y yo- Hey pero yo no era tan desordenado ni tan problemático como él.

-Está bien paso primero los dejo pasar y esperemos- Parecemos niños chiquitos viendo quien va primero.

-Oh Profesor Withlock. ¿Cómo está Ud.? Pase pase, que maravilla están los 3 juntos, más fácil así hablamos todos de una vez- Creo que él también planeaba algo como nosotros, todos a la vez.-Bien tomen asiento por favor, que bueno que vinieron antes de que los alumnos empezaran a llegar, ya tienen sus planes de trabajo, ¿verdad?. Así que espero que puedan tener para dentro de 3 semanas todo al corriente como los demás profesores.- Genial trabajo, bueno me pedían 3 canciones para un día, puedo con esto... -Profesor Cullen, me han comentado que está de regreso a la doctrina si necesita algo por favor no dude en venir a pedir ayuda.- Todos están siendo muy considerados, pero vamos solo fueron unos cuantos años de que deje de dar clases, puedo recuperarme bastante bien.

-No se preocupe nosotros le ayudaremos, lo hemos puesto al corriente de cómo deben ser las cosas ya que el sistema cambio, bien creo que debemos esperar en el salón, no es así Director- Creo que Emmett no le gusta estar en la oficina del director, más bien nunca le gusto estar ahí.

-Oh no muchachos hay algo más, habrá una ceremonia cívica en el auditorio, donde los presentaremos y diré otros pendientes que tiene la institución, después de eso podrán ir a sus aulas-...- Bien entonces iremos al auditorio, gracias por todo director Jenks- El auditorio siempre fue frío, nunca me gustó.

-Si en la tarima por favor ahí deben estar sentados, gracias por regresar sé que lo harán bien- Lo último creo que va para mí, ya que deje de mirarme.

**Auditorio**

-Oye Jazz, crees que se tarden mucho. Tengo mucha hambre, aunque sea puedo ir por unos hotcakes rápido- Dios ni amigo nunca cambiará.

-Em, yo creo que si va tardar un poquito, mejor espera y nos vemos todos para desayunar algo rápido, recuerda que tienes clases temprano-… -Aparte Emmett, me dijeron que la Sra. Charlotte, ya no sigue preparando la comida en la cafeteria, supongo que mejoró todo- No creo que una señora que cuando nosotros teníamos 18 y ella rayos ni reuerdo cuantos tenía, el chiste es que ya ni se acordaba si le ponía sal o no a la comida, por eso sabía bueno un poco diferente.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a cada uno de regreso a su segunda casa, se le pide a todos los alumnos de último grado de preparatoria se presenten para un anuncio del director, debido a que hay varios cambios en algunos de imprevisto.-

-Creo que ya van a llegar los alumnos para acá- No recordaba lo que era estar frente a tantos adolescentes locos por las hormonas.

-Hola chicos- No esa voz no. - Veo que ya fueron a hablar con el Director, me alegro, quería pedirles un favor, he olvidado mi laptop, alguno de Uds. trae una que pueda prestarme es para hacer algo rápido, se la de vuelvo enseguida.- La única lap que traemos en el coche es de Emmett, pero la usare yo, creo que si se deben acordar.

-Claro querida Tanya, por supuesto que tenemos una LAPTOP y te la prestaremos enseguida, búscame terminando la ceremonia y te la doy.- Emmett morirás, lo estás haciendo apropósito.

-Oh muchas gracias Emmett, me han salvado debía hacer algo urgente, se las entrego pronto, lo prometo-

-Buenos días alumnos, me parece que ya están todos, como ya saben hay muchos cambios nuevos horarios, nuevos maestros y me da mucha alegría anunciarles sobre los más recientes integrantes de nuestra institución, ellos estudiaron hace poco tiempo aquí y han vuelto a impartir clases, el Profesor Jasper Withlock dará la materia de Historia del Arte sustituyendo al Profesor Barner ya que el profesor tuvo una mala racha el año pasado, el Profesor Emmett McCarty dará la materia de Física sustituyendo al profesor Thompson al igual que será el entrenador de futbol femenil y por último el Profesor Edward Cullen dará las materias de Música sustituyendo al Sr. Brown y Literatura sustituyendo al profesor Vermont ellos serán parte de nosotros de ahora en adelante y espero de la manera más atenta se comporten con cada uno de ellos y no los molesten por ser nuevos- Dios, se me olvidaba que Jasper lo persuadió de que diera también las clases de Música para que no matara a nadie y esa era mi condición dar clases de música si es que me daban otra más y como el profesor Brown ya se quería retirar matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro, digo sé que no será lo mismo que darle clase a una persona que a 50 alumnos. Me parece que aún no podremos irnos a los salones, yo no doy clases a las 8 supongo que sí puedo ir con Emmett a tomar algo de desayunar.

-Jazz, crees que se tarden mucho en verdad tengo hambre.- Emmett glotón.

-Shshsh chicos cállense no escucho lo que dice el director-Bueno es que este muriendo por saber cómo van a arreglar los baños del 2ndo piso, digo interesa, pero no creo utilizarlo, aparte hablan del baño de mujeres. Creo que el director está diciendo algo más que realmente no le estoy prestante atención, pero es que es inevitable ver como se divierten las alumnas viendo a Jasper o a Emmett, al parecer están gozando de lo lindo con nosotros, aun sigo sin comprender que más dicen ya que ahora se pusieron a gritar.

- ! ¡Ve ese bombón, es tan uff Dios podría comérmelo!, con razón será coach ya viste que cuerpazo, quiero que me de clases, con mayor razón entraremos a football- Wow no sé si Emmett escucho eso.

-Escucharon a esa Rubia que parece tener más de 18 no puede ser esta...increíblemente linda- Ay no, el pederasta Emmett ha llegado

-Emmett cállate, estamos al lado del director, no te pases- Gracias que Jasper siempre nos tranquiliza, ¿cómo? Yo que sé, pero funciona siempre.

-El Historia no se queda atrás ya viste que rostro tan lindo tiene, ese es el futuro padre de mis hijos ya lo he visto- Es broma lo que acabo de escuchar. -Jazz, hoy vienes con todo hasta padre te están haciendo, con todo hermano- Esto es memorable, Jasper el tranquilo e inexpresivo chico que conozco desde hace casi ya 23 años está sumamente rojo.

-Todas podríamos tener fantasías con ese de Literatura, que bueno que a todos nos dará clases, así podre verlo, Dios sus ojos hipnotizan- Mis ojos hipnotizan, creo que esa jovencita en verdad tiene problemas, quien en su sano juicio dice algo así de otra persona. -Olvida lo que dije Jazz, Eddy es el que se lleva el premio gordo, todas lo están viendo.- Viéndome es mentira yo solo vea 4 jovencitas que... OH DEMONIOS si lo hacen, bueno a los 3 nos miran como si fuéramos carne fresca.

-Em, estás loco solo veo a unas cuantas que me...- Wow, que hermosos ojos chocolate, pero que estoy diciendo. El pederasta era Emmett, no yo, pero no deja de verme es una mirada tan curiosa y tan tranquilizadora, en verdad se pierde cualquiera en esa gran mirada, no puedo dejar de verdad hay algo que me lo impide, lo peor de todo es que ella esta viéndome yo creo que es por lo que dijo la chica de atrás que no deja de verme, simplemente es hermosa.

-Edward, párate ya, venga vámonos debemos ir a los salones, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿¡Te sientes mal!? -¿Irnos a dónde, por qué? Creo que ya término todos los alumnos se están parando.

-Eddy, préstame las llaves por favor-...-Uhmm, si toma- Que extraño nunca me había pasado así, ay pero si estoy loco tal vez será mi alumna que estupideces digo.

-Hey Anthony, estas son las de la casa, que pasa hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?- Me ha dicho Anthony, creo que prefiero Eddy a que me digan por mi segundo nombre.

-No, digo si es que estaba pensando algo, toma, lo siento, creo que iré al salón, podrías llevarme la laptop después de que Tanya la desocupe por favor- Realmente yo no quiero ir a pedírsela.

-Si tranquilo yo te la llevo, nos vemos luego-... -Aja, los veo en la salida- Creo, creo que si me impactaron sus ojos y su fina cara, eso es todo, nunca había visto a alguien así... Si eso debió ser.

**Salón D-101**

Bien las clases comienzan a las 7:50 y yo entro hasta las 9:50 creo que puedo ir por un café, pero eso de encontrarme con Tanya como que no estará nada interesante, podría escuchar música y luego hablarle a Emmett para que vaya a ver qué pasa con la lap y ya después, entretenerme un rato, aun no tengo hambre así que no creo ir con Em, a desayunar.

Uhmm...Yo creo que ya desocupo la laptop Tanya dijo que era rápido y ella entra a las 8 entonces yo creo que sí, mejor le mando un mensaje a Emmett a ver si ya puede ir.

**Para: Emmett (Móvil)**

Em, crees que Tanya ya haya desocupado la lap, por fa podrías ir a ver, es que quería comenzar las planeaciones.

**De: Emmett (Móvil)**

Hermano sabía que algo se me olvidaba, estoy en clase, puedes ir por ella por favor. Se que no te hará nada y si lo intenta, tú flojito y cooperando :P

**Para: Emmett (Móvil)**

Me las pagaras, está bien, si muero caerá en tu conciencia.

Bien supongo que debo ir a verla, uhmm según el horario general ella está en el A- 203, bien a bajar escaleras Edward.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Buenos días Chicos, nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevas oportunidades... Newton no empecemos con el pie izquierdo así que siéntate ya o sino...- Ahora Edward toca antes de que se enoje. -Perdone Profesora Denali-... -! Oh Edward!, ¿necesitas algo? Creí que estarías dando clases- No tengo que contestarle nada, ¿o sí? Dije que como si no me importara nada de ella.

-No aun no profesora, necesitaba saber si usted, puede solicitarme la laptop que le presto el profesor McCarthy - Yo no le hablare de tu, la conozco se le subirá muy rápido si hago eso.

-Claro, deja que vayan por ella y que te la lleven, de acuerdo en unos 15 min la tendrás, estas en el salón D-101, ¿no es verdad?- Dios como sabe que estoy allá, claro Edward si tú sabes ella sabe.

-Si uhmm muchas, muchas gracias-...- No hay de que Edward aquí estoy para lo que quieras.- Oh no conozco esa mirada, claro que la conozco, mejor huyo de aquí antes de que se me encime.

Dios que pesado día, apenas es el primero y eso que no he dado clases ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y más por Tanya, por suerte este salón es mi santuario por ahora, sé que va a terminar viniendo y acosándome peor que nunca.

**Salón D-101**

Bien las planeaciones son para dentro de 3 semanas, pero debo ir a ver algo para la casa en esta semana, me alegro que Esme nos haya dado la casa en la que vivía antes, nos ahorraron demasiado buscando, aparte es lo mejor los 3 nos criamos entre mi casa, la de Jazz y la de Em, creo que por eso no he podido separarme de ellos... Uhmm creo que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante, está abierto- Por el amor de Dios es la chica del auditorio, eso quiere decir que si es de 6to. O eso creo.

-Pro...- Parece muy nerviosa- uhmm Profesor le manda la computadora la Maestra Delani, me pidio que le dijera que si necesitaba algo mas- Es tan hermosan y tiene los hermosos ojos, jamas habia visto un color de ojos tan lindo como el de ella, un chocolate tan divino que no puedo dejar de verla, si es la misma a la cual estaba viendo en el auditorio.

Podría verle los ojos todo el tiempo, son perfectos...

-Uhmm si, llámeme profesor Cullen...Este... muchas gracias, ¿Srita?- ¿Cuál será el nombre de esta jovencita, me estoy pareciendo a Emmett, contrólate Cullen.?

-Perdone, Bella, Bella Swan, no hay de qué, que le digo a la Profesora sobre si necesita algo más.

-No, no le diga nada, así estoy muy bien, muchas gracias nuevamente, creo que es hora de que regrese a clases no queremos que pierda el tiempo con recados que no son suyos, hasta pronto y gracias- Bien creo que es lo mejor que se vaya, no sé qué me pasa con ella, jamás me había sentido así. Pero algo se me olvida, quiero saber si está conmigo en clases. Obvio que estará Cullen que sucede contigo les darás clase a todos. Tonto.

-Disculpe, ¿Srita Swan hoy en su horario le toco la clase de Literatura? Si es así podría avisar que veremos una película para iniciar la clase, no he podido avisar a muchos de sus compañeros, gracias- A decir verdad a nadie

-Ehm, si este, yo... Yo sí, si tengo esa clase hoy, claro yo les aviso profesor, no se preocupe, supongo que en la sala de audiovisual o ¿será aquí?- Si en efecto está realmente nerviosa. Tan tímida y sencilla.

- Oh si, se me había olvidado decirle, primero será aquí, para decirles unas cosas tal vez solo una media hora después nos iremos a el audiovisual 3, gracias nuevamente eso es todo- Una vez más vuelvo a ser frio y calculador, es lo mejor esto es una tontería solo es una niña, no pasa nada conmigo.

-Si no hay de que, con permiso, iré a decir el recado no es necesario que lo agradezca tanto profesor- Hey yo, no... No quería ser grosero, que me paso, ¿qué fue todo esto?

Que más da, como si realmente me importara una jovencita como ella, mejor le diré a Jasper que si quiere ir a desayunar conmigo, me esta doliendo la cabeza y supongo que es por hambre.

-Hey, Jazz, quieres ir a desayunar a la sala de maestros compramos algo y nos lo comemos ahí-… -Oh claro Ed, vamos terminando esta clase que me toca, de acuerdo, tendremos como unos 20 minutos, creo que nos bastan para comer algo rápido, pero si quieres mejor en tu salón para que no llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase y así de acuerdo, ten una buena clase, porque ahorita ya tienes clase o ¿no?- Uhmm me lo tenías que recordar.

-Si tengo clase ahorita y luego tenemos el receso y vuelvo a dar clase, entonces te veo acá o en la cafeteria.- … -En la cafeteria, te veo al rato entonces- Si porque ya tengo hambre y eso de tanto café me va a matar mi probre estomago.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Cafetería.**

-Oh Jazz, en verdad no recordaba dar clases, no esta nada mal, pero es muy cansado, siento que hay alumnas que me acosan demasiado, en verdad no puedo soportarlo más esas miradas, llegan a aturdirte mucho. Y para acabarla en un momento que los alumnos iban hacia audiovisuales llego Tanya y me dijo que sólo era por está ocasión que prometía no volverme a tartar de tú en la escuela, ya que todo el entusiasmo que traía por mi llegada no lo podía ocultar, entonces fue el momento en el que se me tiró a los brazos y me quiso besa, puedes créerlo, de la manera más sutil me quite y le dije que se tranquilizará que agradecía porque nos había recomendado que estaríamos en deuda con ella, pero que no mal interpretara las cosas, solo eramoss colegas y amigos nada más, que lo nuestro ya no podría funcionar y huí a ver a mis alumnos.- …

-Uff, Eddy en verdad sigue loca por tí- Ni me lo menciones, aparte es tu culpa Emmet

-Oye en parte es tu culpa, debías ir por la Laptop y así no la hubiera visto, pero en fin que más da, por algo pasan las cosas- Ay mi estómago me duele del hambre.

-Vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre , por favor sufro.- Hoy tengo más hambre que Emmett.

-Bien pedimos y nos vamos de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Para que pida todo de una vez y ya no vayamos- Quiero unos hotcakes pero no creo que haya.

-Algo rápido y ligero, pide por los 3 Jazz no hay problema.- Concuerdo con Emmett.

Pues bueno a esperar, no quiero esperar tengo bastante hambre, que más da, por mientras puedo mirar y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Eddy-…- Uhmm, ¿qué pasa Em?- Hey mira ahí nos sentabamos cuando… Esperen esa es Bella Swan. – Ya viste, ahí está la chica que quiere ser la madre de los hijos de Jasper y la que cree que tengo buen cuerpo ah y mira esa chava estuvo todo el tiempo callada en la ceremonia- Si en efecto era Bella Swan.

-Listo chicos vamos, oh miren nuestra mesa de la secundaria y preparatoria, hey ahí estan mis alumnas, son chicas muy lindas y divertidas más la Chiquita, la que parece duendecita- Acaso Jasper dijo chicas, lindas y duendecita en la misma oración, ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amigo? Ya mejoró.

-¿Le diste clase a todas? ¿Cómo són?- … -¿Interesado por alguna Cullen?- Que tonterias dice este hombre, creo que a Emmett le afecta la escuela.

-Ni vuelvas a decir esas babosadas, solo pregunto porque les voy a dar clases y no quiero problemas con ninguna.- Eso es todo. Que mentiroso eres Cullen, genial hasta mi conciencia me regaña.

-Venga vamos al salón- O realmente moriré de inanición.

**Salón D-101**

-Uff terminando el receso tengo clase, espero que todos lleguen temprano con eso de que se pierden accidentamente en los pasillos, verdad Em-… -Bueno Eddy es que esta escuela es muy grande- Jajaja que buenos tiempos en verdad muy buenos.

-Bueno Edward nosotros nos vamos para que organices todas tus cosas y puedas dar clases bien, te vemos al rato en el coche, te marcamos vale, suerte- Uff ya falta poco Edward, solo unas clases más y termina tu día.

**_-… 5 min después…-_**

-Bien damas y caballeros comencemos, por favor cierren la puerta me parece que ya están todos aquí- …. – ¡NO! Esperen no cierren, corre Bella, apúrate que están a punto de cerrar. ¡CORRE!- Ahora ¿qué escandalo es ese?

- Ya voy espérame, diles que no cierren- Uhmm 10 minutos tarde, bien lo dejaré pasar esta vez pero con una advertencia.

- Lo siento profesor, no solemos llegar tarde, es que no nos dejaban pasar en el pasillo, los chicos estaban jugando, ya sabe por la nieve.- Jaja, nieve yo así llegue a molestar a muchas amigas en la prepa, Edward concentrate.

-Bien señoritas, tengo reglas, no siempre hago estas consideraciones, espero que sea la última y la primera vez que suceda algo así -…- Pasen y tomen asiento rápido- Wow, hasta yo me sorprendo cada vez que doy clases, mi voz cambia radicalmente.

- Lo siento, ven Bella ahí esta Rose-…- Perdón profesor, con permiso.- Bien, por fin me tocó ella, ya esta aquí. Pero soy de las personas que no les gusta la impuntualidad.

-Oh Srita. Swan yo creí que no era una persona de retardos, espero de verdad sea la última vez que pase esto, por favor siéntese rápido, me parece que sus amigas le han guardado un asiento.- Esos ojos chocolate intenso, demuestran enojo, pero se ve muy bien así, un poco enojada, mínimo expresa algo hacía a mí aparte de nervios. QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO ES MI ALUMNA.

-No volverá a pasar, no se preocupe, no acostumbro a ser así-… -De acuerdo, ¿En qué estábamos?- - Se iba a presentar, profesor- Ni siquiera dije algo de presentarme, ah este es la niña que gritaba que mis ojos hipnotizaban - Gracias Srita… - -Mallory, profesor, Srita Lauren Mallory.- Otra Tanya, así era en la escuela, siempre la primera en hablar con los profesores guapos, la primera en tener todos los chismes a la mano, supongo que ella es igual.

- Para ahorrarnos las preguntas hacia a mí comenzaré con algo breve si puedo y luego pasaré lista, les explicaré un poco de la clase y nos iremos a audiovisual 3 para ver una película de la cual quiero un resumen, comentario personal diciendo si les agrado, y tiene que llevar portada ¿De acuerdo?, también me encantaría que empezaran a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, lo vamos a comentar la siguiente clase, hasta ahora ¿todo bien entendido?- Creo que los estoy abrumando bastante, pero sinceramente a mi no me ayudaron tanto, ni me comentaron que en la Universidad me iban a traear como esclavo de Sol a Sol, creo que les hago un pequeño favor al entrarlos al mundo real.

-No creo que nos dé tiempo de todo- … -Disculpen, tienen comentarios, sin pena chicos, esto es solo una clase en la cual deberán hablar demasiado.- Creo que mejor solo me presento y no los abrumo más.

- Bien. Soy el profesor Edward Cullen, he vivido aquí durante 2 años desde que me mudé de Alaska, me reincorporé a dar clases ya que estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que me quise ocupar de la música, también soy pianista, tengo una especialidad en eso, detesto el desorden y la indisciplina, no doy segundas oportunidades- Espero que las amigas de Bella y ella lo entiendan bien, aunque va más que nada para los demás, no puedo dejar de verla, esta muy sonrojada, creo que le molesta que la vea.

-Bien, he dado clases varias veces, más que nada en donde vivía antes, pero no hablemos del pasado, estoy aquí para enseñarles todo lo que se de Literatura, verán que iremos demasiado rápido y no estoy interesado en las personas que se retrasan, ya que leeremos bastante les pido que vayan practicando en la agilidad de su lectura. Por favor anoten en un cuaderno limpio si es que tienen lo siguiente:

La literatura antigua hasta el siglo V, Literatura antigua de India, Literatura sánscrita, Literatura antigua de China, Literatura antigua de Japón, Antigüedad clásica, Los griegos, Los romanos ,Literatura medieval (siglos V-XV), Literatura Latina, Literatura china, América, Literatura de la edad moderna europea (siglos XV-XVIII), Literatura renacentista, Literatura barroca, Literatura contemporánea .

Las lecturas serán para promediar, 3 libros por cada evaluación.

-Wow, que hermosa letra, ¿ya te diste cuenta? Se va derecho.-… - ¿Ya viste? es perfecto, te lo dije- Creo que no me falta nada, bueno apenas son unos temas. Lo mejor será no borrar esto para que los que vienen lo apunten y no tenga que volver a escribir todo.

- Oh, mira Bella, ¿ya viste su caligrafía?, es perfecta, muy pulcra diría yo- Ella también opinará lo mismo, pero es que con tanto cuchicheo no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dice. Anthony basta , en verdad ya basta.

- Silencio todo el mundo. –… – Bien, me parece que no podremos tomar lista si quiero que vean esta película, debo comentar que existirán veces en las que los libros que lean no serán de la época, ni el género literario que estemos viendo en clase, por cada libro quiero un reporte de lectura de 5 cuartillas, sí, sí, ya me imagino que dirán es mucho, pero créanme que les conviene todo esto que estoy haciendo.- Esas caras no era lo que esperaba, pero quiero ayudarlos, se que será mucho y se que me lo agradecerán después.

-Bien todos por favor trasládense al salón de audiovisual 3, veremos la película de La Odisea, así llévense todas sus cosas y vamos, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y si no terminamos la veremos la siguiente clase. – Bien esperemos a que todos los locos que creen que saliendo en bola llegaran a algún lado salgan, me recuerdan cuando Emmett siempre iba empujando a todo mundo por salir antes. Uhmm, recuerdos… Rayos no tengo las cosas de audiovisual, hace rato no pudieron darme el salón.

-Srita Swan, por favor vaya a pedir el salón y que nos conecten todo lo necesario, no tarde la espero allá.- Bien vamos a ver a los demás para que no se maten y no interrumpan las clases de los demás.

-Si profesor, ya voy.- ¿Por qué no sale? Creo que espera a que salga primero -Alice, Rose, me acompañan, antes de que le aviente lo que tenga a la mano a ese, profesor- Auch, al parecer si me odia, pero solo le he pedido 2 cosas, o fue por lo que le dije de que llego tarde… Da igual mejor me apuro.

- Profesor Cullen, las llaves y el control, me dijeron que no podían venir, pero que el DVD funcionaba muy bien, que si necesita algo más.- Genial, todo el tiempo fue lo mismo queríamos que funcionaran las cosas jamás venían. -

-Creí que no iban a llegar, aunque solo la mande a Ud. Siempre debe ir acompañada para todo, bien , bien, vaya a abrir por favor – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Si no soy agresivo, molesto, prepotente me comporto como si en verdad me preocupara esa niña

-Ya está listo chicos entren y guarden silencio.-…- Listas para 1 hora de la Odisea, porque no compramos algo para no nos durmiéramos, un chicle tal vez- Se me paso decirles que si querían comer aunque sea unas papas para que no se aburrieran, bastante se que esta película es muy pesada -Rose, no es el cine, anda presta atención, que tal si luego quiero hacer una fiesta Griega y debes ayudar- Fiesta griega, pero que le pasa a esa srita. Ah es la chica Jasper -Chicas cállense, que no ven que nos van a…-Esto es el colmo llegan tarde y se la pasan hablando-Se aburre Srita Swan me parece que esto tiene que ser importante para Ud., no lo cree así- Según comento Jasper sus amigas quieren Diseño de modas, con razón lo de la fiesta griega y Bella dijo que quería Literatura. -No he perdido nada de la película les decía a mis compañeras de que debíamos guardar silencio, eso fue todo.-… - La vista a la pantalla Sritas, ahí no perderán nada y no se aburrirán.- Como no ser enojón y prepotente si ella es igual.

Ahí voy de nuevo pensando en ella.

-…-

-Bien chicos pueden salir e ir a su siguiente clase, los veo mañana , traigan lo que les pedí para el viernes y comiencen a leer Cumbres Borrascosas desde ahora, se les hará más fácil todo- Solo 3 horas más y estarémos en casa.

**Útima clase.**

Ahora recordaba porque es tan pesado dar clases, repetir lo mismo todo el día con diferentes rostros indiferentes que solo piensan en ¿a qué hora se irán, qué tareas no hicieron, cuánto falta para que termine la clase? Y cuando se aburren comienzan a mandar mensajes por el celular, dibujan caricaturas del profesor, escuchan música a escondidas, se maquillan. Había olvidado lo que era regañar porque cuando les preguntas andan más dormidos que despiertos, pero bueno esta es la última clase y la última vez que veo esta película bueno por hoy ya que no terminé de verla con varios grupos.

-Srita Weber, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- No se a quien más acudir aparte le debo una disculpa por como la traté. NO LE DEBES NADA EDWARD. Sólo es una alumna más.

-Si profesor Cullen digame, ¿Qué necesita?- … -Supongo que conoce a la Srita. Swan podría ir a buscarla, debo que me ayude con unas cosas de la clase, por favor digale eso.- Me han dicho que es una buena alumna, supongo que me podrá ayudar.

Creo que lo mejor es que le hable a Emmett, para saber si ya salió de clases, aunque supongo que si y ya debe de estar con Jasper, me tendrán que esperar unos minutos y por fin podremos irnos.

-Hey Em ya estas desocupado-

-Eddy ya termino mi clase, los saque antes ya que no había mucho que hacer y pues en la semana empezaré las pruebas para el equipo. ¿Oye me entereé que Tanya sigue acosandote? Después de la cafetería creí que te iba a dejar en paz- Pues no parece.

-Le darás una oportunidad o te volverás a ir -

-No Emmett, sabes bien que eso no puede pasar aparte de que me está acosando demasiado, qué es lo que le sucede, creo que debo aclarar bien las cosas para que no confunda nada, simplemente somos unos conocidos para que no suene tan feo le diré que es una buena amiga. Oye, por cierto dónde está Jasper-

-Esta conmigo esperandote-… - Oh ya veo están en el coche, tendrán que esperar un poco, debo arreglar unos asuntos y voy para allá-

-Ya comenzaste con una chica nueva, es linda, es tu alumna ¡Oh Eddy no sabía esas mañas tuyas!- Este loco en verdad no cambia.

-Eres un sucio Emmett, son menores de edad pervertido-… - Bien que quieres una lindura como la rubia que dijo que estoy muy guapo, pues es que si lo estoy, ¿No es así? -… -Jaja te veo al rato- Ahora en que estaba , ah si es verdad mis planeaciones.

-Profesor- ¿A qué hora llego? ¿Habrá escuchado lo de Tanya?- Oh pase Srita. Swan, perdone estaba en una llamada-… -No se preocupe, me dijeron que me necesitaba, en que lo puedo ayudar- Ya no parece tan nerviosa, más que nada ahora parece intrigada.

-Bien, ya que no conozco a muchos alumnos y por lo que he escuchado es una buena alumna, quería saber si podría ayudarme solo por unas cuantas semanas con unas cuantas cosas, no son muy pesadas para que no interfieran con sus deberes.- Espero que no se moleste porque se lo pido a ella. Supongo que me dirá que no, es justo no tendría porque haberle hablado, que genio eres Cullen siemore tan inteligente en estos casos.

–Sí, claro que sí, no se preocupe, en lo que pueda le ayudaré.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Dijo que sí, en verdad lo hizo.

-Bien primero que nada, necesito que me ayude a pasar unas cuantas cosas a la computadora, yo podría irle dictando unos cuestionarios para las lecturas, los temarios; ya que este sistema es diferente a comparación con el que había trabajado antes, también deseo que me ayude a realizar las listas de sus compañeros y si es posible podría agregar una foto para que empiece a reconocerlos ya después le pediría las cosas conforme va avanzando las cosas.- Creo que es mucha carga para ella, obvio lo haré todo yo, pero un poco de ayuda no me cae nada mal y si se trata de ella mejor.

-De acuerdo profesor, ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos- Por mi desde este momento.

-Me parece que ya termino clases, puede quedarse un rato.- -…-Oh como lo lamento, que torpe he sido, es apenas el primer día de clases, por supuesto que no puede quedarse, le han de haber dejado muchas cosas, le parece si nos vemos el Miércoles a las 2:45 en este salón- Pero si sigo siendo un master en cometer errores, me afecta mucho esta pobre niña.

-Si lo siento, ya tenía planes con mis amigas para hacer mis deberes, claro el Miércoles a las 2:45- Perfecto ya deseo que sea Miércoles. Cullen eres un ENFERMO.

-Perfecto Srita. Swan la veré mañana en clase, muchas gracias.- Bien una simple sonrisa no pasara nada malo

-Sí, hasta mañana, con permiso.- Bueno me respondió la sonrisa, pero se veía un poco confindida y como no estarlo digo yo también lo estoy nunca me había pasado nada igual. Esto esta muy mal solo soy su profesor.

Creo que lo mejor es que tome un poco de aire y para que pueda irme con Emmett y Jasper. Si creo que iré por una Coca-cola, eso me hará muy bien.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Esa es Bella, claro que es Bella, pero que idiota soy, ¿Cómo es que no le pensé? Claramente tiene un novio, Edward eres un idiota pederaste, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Mejor le digo que olvide la ayuda que le pedí puedo hacerlo solo.

-¡Srita Swan!- Dios mi voz, no tenía que haber salido así de fuerte y aparte sonó muy prepotente.

-Mejor ve Bella, te espero aquí.- Te espero aquí pues claro Cullen es su novio, tonto, tonto ,tonto.

-Profesor, está todo bien, necesita algo.- ¿Qué si todo esta bien? Pues deja veo, parezco un tonto sintiendo algo por una extraña niña que ni referencias tengo de ella, añadiendole que es mi alumna y aunque tenía una ligera esperanza, mejor dice una ligera idotez de que… Por Dios esto es muy enfermizo, hasta me doy asco por haber pensado eso.

-Sabe que, disculpe, no le hago perder su tiempo regrese con su noviecito, disculpe.- El premio para el tonto del año es para Edward Cullen, aplausos apluasos. Ni mi mente me apoya.

Solo quiero irme de aquí y ponerme a tocar el piano, por ahora me da igual, planeaciones, ojos lindo y de un color chocolate hermoso y ahí voy de nuevo. Carajo.

**Estacionamiento. **

-HEY EDDY APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE.-Agh Emmett no por favor, ahorita ni me digas Eddy.

-Por Dios Emmett, cállate, sabes bien que odio que me digas Eddy da gracias a Dios que no te han oido, oh no demonios- ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella aquí? No se supone que ya se había ido con su noviecito.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Oh mira Jazz, son las chicas del auditorio-…-Hola chicas- ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora este loco?

-Hola profesor McCarty, Jasper, Profesor Eddy perdón Cullen- Emmett si hoy mi hiciste muchas esta fue la gotita, hasta mi propia alumna me dice Eddy, este día no puede ir peor. En verdad no lo puedo creer

-Hasta mañana profesores- Si en efecto hoy no es mi día, necesito irme ya.

-Emmett McCarty súbete ya antes de que te golpee- Auch, perdón perdón Volvo, tu no tienes la culpa, genial ahora hablo con mi carro.

-Sritas, hasta mañana- … -Nos vemos mañana Alice, Rose , Bella, adiós- Jazz por lo que más quieras ya sube.

-Eddy, esas 3 jovencitas me encantan son muy divertidas y más la que siempre se pone como jitomatito, es muy tierna- Si Em , más que nada esa que se pone como jitomatito, esa es la que me volvió loco en menos de 7 horas.

**Hola hola :D :D**

**Espero que les este gustando, creo que voy a terminar haciendo una Biblia por todo lo que llevo, ¿quieren saber cuantas páginas en Word llevo? 36 páginas, jamás en la vida había escrito tanto jajaja.**

**Bueno en verdad quiero saber que les parece, le voy a seguir ya es oficial, medí mis tiempos y todo para seguir escribiendo y con eso de que mi cel ya esta de vuelta puedo adelantar más muajajaja :P  
**

**En fin me voy no los aburro con tanto choro, ya saben que hacer, s****igan son sus reviews, favorites, followers :D**

**Atte: Ale Marie Cullen Swan **

**LOS QUIERO :)**


End file.
